Ultraviolent
by KatelynnBB
Summary: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) meets Allie at a wrestling show, and discovers her dark world of abuse at the hands of her stepfather. As he tries to save her, both of them travel down a road filled with decisions, fear, and confusion. All he knows is that he loves her and wants to keep her safe, but will she let him?
1. Do You Feel Like A Man

_**Okay dear lovely readers thanks for checking out my new story! I know you're probably thinking I shouldn't be starting another story while still writing The Babysitter. I'm proud to tell you that The Babysitter is finished, and I'll be posting the remaining chapters every few days :)**_

_**You guys showed me so much love with that story! But my muse won't shut it, and Moxley is in my head, so here's the result, enjoy, and review! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**WARNING: Explicit **_**MOX **_**Violence :-)**_

**Chapter 1**

Allie Hamilton leaned against the wall outside of her run down high school gym. Cheerleading practice had been over for at least an hour. Her stepfather was supposed to pick her up, but she guessed he forgot, or he just didn't care. Off on another drunken binge.

She cringed, and hoped that wasn't the case. If so, she knew he would be home eventually, and ready for another round of abuse. How many times had she fantisized about running away? About leaving everything behind. And how many times had she thought about killing him...or maybe just hitting him over the head and getting away?

She sighed and scuffed her foot against the pavement. It was Friday night, and she knew her school was hosting a wrestling gig tonight in the gym. She'd glanced at the promotional posters for the CZW show on the lockers of boys all over school.

Wrestling wasn't her thing, but the September evening was turning cold fast, and she decided that waiting inside for her stepfather would be better than waiting out here. She fell in line with the people filing in. Her eyes sweeping the ring, and the mats on the floor.

She sat down on the lowest bleacher, pulling her knees together and smoothing down her cheerleading skirt. It was a little past seven and soon the show started. The matches were brutal, and Allie found herself cringing, and hiding her eyes.

She sat for two hours, and was barely able to watch the current match. There was blood everywhere. Suddenly, the match spilled outside the ring. The larger man punched the slimmer, but taller man, sending him flailing into Allie's lap.

"You like that Mox? Huh, you like that?" The larger man shouted.

Mox used Allie's bare leg for leverage and pulled himself up, his blue eyes glancing up at her only for a moment. And although there was blood dripping down onto his whole face, and coloring his chest, he managed a smile at Allie before going after his opponent.

Allie looked down at her knee. A smear of Mox's blood stained her leg.

Revolted, she got up, and slipped out to the bathroom to wash it off.

By the time she'd finished, the show was over and people were filing out. She went out the scan the parking lot again for her stepfather, not seeing anything she wandered back inside. The wrestlers packing up the ring. Her eyes landed on the guy who got her all bloody earlier. Was it Mox? Is that what the other guy called him?

He was tall, slender, but had muscular arms, and a defined chest. His light brown hair falling in his eyes as he helped the crew pack up. She sighed while watching him. She caught herself staring, and worse, he caught her as well. He turned up his lips in a cocky smirk before going back to his task.

She felt herself blush, and walked back outside. Her face was slapped by the cold night air, and the wind whipped her pony tail back and forth as she leaned against the brick wall once again scanning the parking lot.

Her stepfather had a rule about her riding with boys, or walking home. That was a no-no. She must always wait for him, always. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice calling to her from across the fast emptying parking lot.

"Allie! I've been waiting out here for forever! Now get your ass in the truck!" her stepfather screamed.

She knew he was lying, of course because she just checked the parking lot.

"I'm coming," she said as she knelt down to pick up her backpack.

"Don't make me wait, girl!" he sneered as he got closer.

"I'm not. I'm coming!" she said quietly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mox leaning up against the wall, in the shadows. The glow of a lit cigarette lighting up the darkness. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could feel his intense blue eyes watching her.

Her stepfather grabbed her by the arm. At the contact, Jon Moxley leaned forward off the wall, ready to intervene if necessary. Before he could, the older man dragged the pretty black haired girl off to a nicer, newer model truck. He opened the passenger door, and pushed her inside.

"What a prick." Mox mumbled under his breath before throwing his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it.

"Hey, Mox, we're hitting the road!" Sami called from around the corner.

"Coming." he yelled back.

They were doing a show here every Friday for the next few months. It was cheap enough to get, big enough for a good crowd, and the fans were always rocking and rowdy. But in between weekends, they would travel around, selling their product, signing autographs for indie junkies.

As they traveled down the dark, mostly deserted highway Jon couldn't get the image of that girl out of his head. He felt a little bad for getting his blood on her, but not bad enough to actually care. What _had_ made him feel bad was watching the way that man dragged her off to his truck the previous night.

He knew he was a good for nothing guy, at least in most people's eyes, but he didn't treat women like that. At least as long as they didn't deserve it. He'd definitely come across some hellcats in his time. But this girl, the girl from last night...he couldn't get her out of his messed up head.

Allie stared into the mirror. The bruises on her arms and neck clearly visible. Only adding to her ugliness, she felt. At 5'5 she wasn't going to be the tallest girl in the world. And although she was a cheerleader, she wasn't really the most athletic.

She didn't have a gap between her thighs, and she was sqeezing into a size 10. She had pale gray blue eyes, and black hair that fell just below her shoulders. And the bruises. Always the bruises.

She pulled on an oversized sweater and collapsed onto her bed. She cried herself to sleep and wished, how she wished her hardest for someone to save her.


	2. Goody Goody

_**Okay, some notes. First of all Jon is referred to as Jon and Mox in this story, and I will be switching back and forth, so I hope it doesn't get confusing. **_

_**Second. His character in this story is a mix between Mox in character, and also the real person, who may act just a bit like the character he portrays in the ring. So lets say he's strange, overbearing, and just a bit violent. But also has the capacity to be caring, protective, and normal. **_

_**Just a little insight into my crazy mind while writing this fic! Reviews are appreciated because I have the BEST readers and followers on this site! XOXO!**_

**Chapter 2**

Jon was wearing the wounds of war the next Friday night as he walked into the gym for their show. A cut on the edge of his hairline, and a split lip were his trophies from last night's bout. He downed a few ibuprofen and lit a cigarette.

He wondered if the girl from last week would be here again? Maybe if he saw her he would be able to get her out of his head. The logical thing would be for him to just bang her and get it out of his system. Problem was, he wasn't too sure she was legal. Statutory rape? Not on his list of things to go to jail for.

Allie was thankful the cheerleading squad had switched to their winter uniforms. Meaning it was easier for her to hide the bruises that colored her arms, and neck. She sighed, and tightened her ponytail, adjusting the purple ribbon. The football team had an away game, but her stepfather dropped her off late, and she missed the bus.

She knew she was going to be in trouble with the coach, but not too much trouble because veryone knew about her situation. No, they never said anything, but they knew. See, her stepfather was the mayor. Everyone held their tongues about what they knew he did to her.

She placed her hands on either side of the bathroom sink, and leaned in to study her reflection. Pretty enough. She cringed at the thought of calling her stepdad back for a ride...She was supposed to stay over at Jen's after the game, but now she didn't know what she would do. It would be late, really late when they got back from the game.

Friday night, and another stupid wrestling show in the gym, she thought to herself. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and shuffled her way inside. Taking up her same seat from last week, she decided to kill some time before deciding what to do.

Once again, all through the night it was the same amount of violence. Weapons littered the ringside area, and the screams from the fans were deafening. People drove from hundreds of miles away to see these weekly shows. And although the gym was supposed to be a dry campus, it didn't stop fans from bringing in their own alcohol.

As Mox was preparing for his match, his eyes scanned the crowd, landing on a most pleasing sight. The girl with the black hair from last week. God she looked smoking hot in that little cheerleading uniform.

Sami caught him eyeing the girl, "Dude, no way."

"What?" Jon acted innocent.

"She's way out of your league, and probably like fourteen." his buddy said as he taped up his wrists.

"She don't look fourteen." Jon raised his eyebrows.

"Forget about it, Mox!" Sami called as he walked away.

And forget about it is what he tried to do all night. As he made his way to the ring, his eyes connected with hers. She didn't smile back, didn't act like she even remembered he'd marked her with his own blood seven says ago.

Maybe she didn't know, after all she probably hadn't been creepily staring at him the way he had her.

_Head in the game, Mox, _he told himself.

The match didn't last very long, and it didn't really get that physical. Barely any blood, in fact he bladed himself just to get a rise out of the fans. Because when fans chant "WE WANT BLOOD!" You better give them blood.

After the show he saw her walk outside. He followed her out, and stood in the shadows smoking and watching her. She was pacing back and forth with a cell phone in her hands. She wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the chilly autumn wind.

He stepped forward out of the shadows, "Hey." he said.

She gasped and jumped back, hand on her heart, "You scared me!"

Mox chuckled to himself, "Sorry."

"How's the eye?" she asked, indicating the blade job from earlier.

"Fine. So, you waiting for someone?" he asked, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Yes." she lied.

"Hope its not that dick that picked you up last week."

"Excuse me?" she narrowed her eyes, and looked up at him.

"You heard me. That dick that dragged you off last week."

"How do you-?"

"I was out here smoking. I saw the whole thing. He your dad?"

"Stepdad." she answered. Her voice sounded so small.

Jon took a step towards her, his hand reaching out towards her. She took a step back, but he stepped right with her. His fingers went behind her head to play with the ribbon in her ponytail.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothin'" he commented as he looked into her gray eyes.

"Well, stop." she swatted his hand away.

"How old are you?" he asked out of no where.

"What?"

"How old are you?" he was looking at her too intently for her taste. Like she was his prey, he the predator. Like he was moving in for the...kill.

"I'm seventeen."

"Hmm." Jon shrugged his muscular shoulders and pursed his lips, thinking to himself.

He took another long drag off of his cigarette before throwing it on the pavement. He blew the smoke away from her face and into the night air.

"You're not waiting for anyone." he said flatly while dropping his hand from her hair.

She looked defiantly up at him, "No, I'm not."

She crossed her arms over her chest and shivered. "I missed the bus for the away game, and now I don't have a ride home. Well, actually I can't go home...I'm supposed to be staying with a friend."

"Call her?"

"She's a cheerleader too, so she's at the game."

"Ah, I see. So you're just kinda hanging out till they get back." he said taking a seat on the pavement and leaning his back against the wall.

"You're bleeding." she pointed to his face suddenly.

He touched a hand to his eyebrow, "Well shit, I am."

She reached into her bag and dug for her makeup remover tissues. She knelt down in front of him, and dabbed the blood away. Jon looked up at her as she tended to him. She was close enough to smell. Close enough to kiss. And God, she was beautiful.

His gaze traveled from her face down to her neck. At first he thought it was just a shadow, but on impulse he reached up and pulled the collar of her shirt down a little, confirming his guess. She gasped and pushed his hand away, staring at him with big eyes.

"Stepdad do that to you?" he asked as she went back to dabbing the blood away.

"None of your business...Here," she handed him a fresh tissue to hold to his head.

Allie sat beside him against the wall, pulling her skirt down as far as possible. He eyed her curiously while fumbling for another cigarette.

"So when will your friend be back?"

"Late." she sighed, "Guess I could walk to her house and wait, but her parents are out of town so I'd probably be locked out."

"I could help you out with that." he said, smoke billowing from his mouth with every word.

"With what?"

"Breaking in." he smirked.

"What? No!" she looked appalled.

He laughed to himself, "Calm down, goody goody I was only joking."

Allie wasn't sure of he really was, or not.

She leaned her head up against the brick wall, and squeezed her eyes shut, "I guess I'll just wait here until the bus gets back." She looked at her phone, "That's only about three hours, depending on how the game goes."

Mox didn't say anything, just sat beside her and listening to her stedy, easy breathing. He actually thought maybe she'd fallen asleep until he looked over and saw her staring at him.

"What?" he asked a little harshly.

"Nothing." she whispered.

They sat quietly together for a few more minutes before Jon spoke up, "Well I'm hungry." he declared as he stood up.

She stared up at him. He seemed to loom over her, his tall figure blocking the light from the street lamp. He started to walk off, but turned around to face her, "You comin, goody goody?"

"Am I coming with you? I don't think so. Thanks though." she said. Her hands were shaking as he walked back towards her. For a moment, she was afraid. She didn't know this guy, who he was, where he came from...what kind of person he was.

"Come on, its on me." he offered again.

God, how he needed to get this girl out of his system. He was on his knees begging her in his head.

"I can't." she said.

"Why not? Just come on." he said as he reached down and dragged her to her feet, "I'll drive."

He could feel her hands shaking in his, so he released his hold on her, "Calm the fuck down. I'm not gonna drag you off into a corner and fucking rape you or some shit. I'm just hungry, and you're freezing your ass off."

She reluctantly followed him to his car, and somehow wasn't surprised when he didn't open her door for her, just told her to get in. His car was a mess, and smelled horrible. Like body odor, cologne, and stale weed.

"What's open in this shit town at this hour?" he asked her as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Umm..."she thought for a moment. The diner would be open, but everyone that would be there knew her stepfather. She didn't want anyone to tell him that she was out with a boy...correction, a man.

"Honestly, the diner is the only place that's open, but...my stepdad is the mayor here, and if anyone tells him they saw me with you..."

"You'll get the living hell beat out of you?" he finished her sentence.

She didn't say anything.

"They got a drive-thru?" he asked.

"No, but I could wait in the car of you wanted to go in and order." she suggested.

"And then what? Eat in the fucking car?"

"No...I know a place." she said quietly, her hands resting calmly in her lap.

He raised an eyebrow at her, the sexy jerk, "Oh yeah? Okay then." he pulled into the parking lot, "Be right back."

She told him what she wanted, and he went inside. She was still shaking. She'd never been alone with a boy in a car before. Sure, she'd snuck a couple kisses and gropes with Dylan behind the bleachers of the football field, but...this guy seemed different.

She didn't even know his name.

Soon he returned to the car with their food. Setting their food on her lap he grabbed the steering wheel. "So where we headed?"

She gave him directions to the old Mill Bridge. He pulled his car under it, next to the river. Every once in a while a car would drive over the bridge.

"Pretty secluded...you're too trusting." he told her as he sipped his soda, finished it off, and then reached in the backseat. He pulled a beer off of the floorboard, and popped it open.

"Want one?" he asked.

"No thanks."

"I thought as much." he told her while throwing their trash in the backseat.

"Thanks for dinner."

"It was shitty diner food, not a four course meal, goody goody."

He pushed his hair out of his eyes, and reclined his seat a little bit. "So what does momma bear think of the way daddy bear treats you?"

"My mom died eight months ago." she said.

"Aw, shit, sorry." he said earnestly.

"Thanks. And, it all started after she died. He started drinking, and then he'd just get mad and lose it."

She pulled her legs under her to sit crosslegged in the seat, confident he wouldn't be able to sneak a peek in the dark car.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Jon Moxley. You can call me Jon, or you can call me Mox. Whichever you want."

He opened the center console in between them, and dug around until he pulled out a baggie. He opened it, and she gagged.

"Is that pot?" she asked.

"Yeah. You don't mind do you?"

Did she? She didn't even know right now. Being with Jon Moxley in his car, in the middle of no where was messing with her judgement.

"I don't guess..."

He barely cracked his window before lighting up.

She coughed as the smoke filled the car. "You want to try?" he asked as he offered her the joint.

"No thanks." she choked out.

"Either way, you're getting a contact high." he smirked.

"You do this often?" she asked as she tried to fan the smoke away.

"Do what? Light up? Not that often. You may not be able to tell, but I'm in a fucking lot of pain right now." He held up the joint, "This helps."

He took another long drag before putting it out, and stuffing it back in the bag. He opened his door, and got out of the car. He leaned against the hood, and she got out to join him.

"I don't want to go home." she found herself whispering.

"You got a pretty dick hand dealt to you, that's for sure."

Before she knew what was happening he was pulling her against him, wrapping his arms around her, and laying her head against his chest. She gasped and tried to escape, to move, but Jon held her tightly against him.

When she realized he wasn't letting go, she gave in and leaned into his body, so warm.

"Jon..."

"Shh, what's your name, goody goody?"

She swallowed, their faces were mere inches apart, "Allie."

"Allie." he whispered. Her name falling from his lips like some sort of plea, or maybe like a prayer, "How'd you get in my head? I haven't stopped thinking about you since last week when I saw you at the show."

Allie blinked up at him. He couldn't stop thinking about her? She held her breath and prayed he wasn't a psychotic killer.

"You're in my goddamn head, girl."

She only stared up at him. What do you say to a total stranger when they tell you something like that?

"I need to kiss you." he said. It wasn't "I want to kiss you," or "I might kiss you." It was _need._

Allie tried to back away, but he caught her chin in his hand, and turned her head up to him. As much as her mind was telling her to fight, to run away, her body was anticipating what the lips of Jon Moxley would taste like...


	3. If I Die Before I Wake

_**Very adult situations ahead. Sexual Assault/abuse. You've been warned, please don't read if this triggers anything emotionally for you!**_

**Chapter 3**

Jon knew he shouldn't be doing this. She was just seventeen. She was vulnerable to a guy like him. She'd been taken advantage of enough in her life...and yet still had an innocence he wanted to feel, to taste, to experience.

He pressed his lips against hers quickly, moving his mouth over her lips, claiming them as his own. He gently bit down on her bottom lip, and he smiled when he heard her gasp. It was like a shot of adreneline straight to his dick. Been a long time since he kissed anyone that innocent and unaware. He knew he better stop before he got carried away.

He pushed her away roughly, out of arm's reach. She looked at him, and put her fingertips to her mouth. The kiss was supposed to get her out of his system, maybe make him snap back into reality. But it did the complete opposite, it made him crave more.

Shaking the thoughts from his head he said, "Come on, I'll drive you to your friend's house. Its past one, already."

She silently shook her head. The drive back was quiet, and awkward. Jon didn't say anything, and Allie wasn't sure how to act. She didn't even know how old he was, or anything about him past his name.

They pulled in the drive-way and Allie saw lights on, meaning Jennifer was home.

"Thanks, Jon." she said meekly.

"Sure, and hey about that kiss? I get horny when I light up. That's all that was, sorry." he lied straight through his teeth.

"Oh. Um, its okay." she reached for the door handle.

"See ya around?" he smirked towards her.

"Yeah, probably." she smiled at him before hopping put of the car and sprinting into the house.

He saw a blonde girl peering through the window at him as he watched Allie go inside the house. He ignored her, and backed out of the driveway.

"Who was that?" Jennifer asked as she stepped away from the window and joined her friend.

"Jon Moxley." Allie answered.

"Jon Moxley? That wrestler from the weekend shows?"

"Yeah..."

"My brother effin loves him. Says he's a bad mofo." Jen looked at Allie like she was crazy.

"He's nice." Allie shrugged.

Allie walked past her friend and headed upstairs. She was dead tired. She reached the first step when Jen, who was a year older, grabbed her arm. "Allison Cambell. Is that marijuana I smell?"

Allie bit her lip, and lied. She lied her hardest. "No."

"Yes it is."

"Okay, Jon smoked some. I didn't, I swear!"

Then Allie explained to Jen about what happened, and how she missed the bus, and about Jon. Her friend just sat and stared at her like she grew two heads. Even though Allie left out the part about their shared kiss.

"Well, you're a lot braver than me." she shrugged.

"When are your parents coming back?" Allie changed the subject.

"Tomorrow sometime."

And with that the girls dropped Jon Moxley from their topic of conversation, although Allie's mind kept floating back to the way his lips pressed into hers.

Jon drove to the show in the next state by himself. He decided to find the first girl he could, and bang her senseless to try and get the taste of Allie out of his mouth. Why did he care so much about leaving her?

He knew why. Because she was vulnerable, young, and needed someone to protect her. He had a soft spot for younger girls who needed someone to save them. Someone to shield them from all the hurt the world tried to inflict upon them.

It took every ounce of will power he had not to turn th ecar around and drive right back to that house, pull her out, and take her with him. He didn't even know her, but he wanted to rescue her.

His phone rang suddenly, pulling him out of his thoughts, he answered, "Hello."

"Dude, where are you?" Sami's voice blasted over the speaker phone.

"On the road. I'm a few hours behind you, but I'll make it."

"Mox, please tell me you didn't hook up with that girl."

"I did not hook up with that girl."

"Jon..."

"Sami, I'm trying to drive here, and honestly I'm a little fucked up so I need to focus." he said before hanging up and tossing his phone in the backseat.

He glued his eyes to the road, and tried to fight off highway hypnosis. He just wanted to get these shows over with, but he knew if he didn't focus, and straighten out his habits, he would get his body demolished in the ring.

The next day after Allie left Jennifer's house, her mother was gathering the laundry, and picked up Allie's jacked she had left. She picked it up, and immediately knew the smell that still lingered on it.

"Jennifer!" she skrieked to her daughter.

Jennifer came down the steps, and saw what her mother was holding. "Where did she get marijuana? Did you do it too?"

Jen was dumbfounded, and shook her head no, slightly.

"Who was she with, then?"

"I- I don't know." she stuttered.

"Tell me, now Jennifer."

"M-mox." Jen stuttered quietly.

"Who?"

"Jon Moxley." Jennifer said a little louder, "But mom, you can't tell her dad! You just can't!"

Her mother eyed her seriously, "If Allison is doing drugs, her father needs to be informed."

Jennifer slunk down on the steps, and her mother loomed over her, "Give me your phone."

"What? WHY?!" she yelled.

"I don't want you telling Allison about this coversation."

Jen reluctantly handed her phone into her mother's palm. She gripped the railing, and cried silently. She knew she just sealed her best friend's fate.

That was saturday afternoon, and the following Tuesday Arnold K. Posner was sitting at his desk. He'd just recieved a very troubling phone call from Allie's friend's mother. She told him some ridiculous story about Allie hanging out with a man named Jon Moxley, and smoking marijuana.

Her smirked to himself. He always knew Allie had it in her to do that, but he seriously doubted this woman's story was true.

His phone rang again, and he answered.

"Yes, Mayor Posner. This is Coach Mitchell from the high school. I'm your stepdaughter's cheerleading coach."

"Oh, okay. Well, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sorry its taken me this long to make this call, but I just wanted to make sure Allie was alright."

"She's fine. Why wouldn't she be?" he nervously tapped his pen on his desk.

"Well, I've been out of school this week, so I haven't seen her, but Friday night we had an away game, and Allie didn't show up to catch the bus. That isn't like her, so I was just making sure she was feeling well."

His brow creased dramatically, "I dropped her off at the school myself Miss Mitchell, so I know she was there."

"What time did you drop her off?"

"It was...I don't know."

"Well, if it was after 6:00 we had already left. I'm sorry for the mix up." she said.

They added a few more pleasantries before hanging up. Suddenly, everything made sense and fell into place. This Jon Moxley was a supposed wrestler. They had shows on Friday nights. Allie must have skipped the game to be with him.

His blood boiled. The thought of another man touching his Allie caused his blood pressure to shoot up, making his face blotch red. Only he was allowed to touch her! Put his hands on her! The rest of the day flew by in a blur, and he sped all the way home.

Just wait until he got his hands on her, wrapped around her pretty little neck. He'd hold her until she passed out, and then...and then...his body shivered with anticipation. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done it, and she needed taught a lesson.

Jon paced back and forth before the show. It was bordering on start time, but he couldn't get his mind off Allie. He had a bad feeling he couldn't shake. He wished he had her number. He would call her...make sure she was okay.

But then, why would she even answer his call? All he was to her was some pervert who bought her shitty food, gave her a contact high, and basically forced himself on her. He sighed, and slapped himself hard in the face. It was time for his match.

Allie stood in the kitchen making her stepfather dinner, like she did every night. She looked out the dining room window and saw him pull in as she opened the glass cabinet doors to retrieve the plates.

Soon she heard him enter the dining room. He came up behind her and silently trailed her into the kitchen. She was getting a bad feeling.

"What's wrong?" she asked timidly.

"I know, Allie."

"What?"

"Don't play stupid, you little bitch. I know about Jon Moxley, that drifting wrestler, and the drugs you were doing while you were fucking him the other night. You know, when you skipped the away game?"

"I didn't, I swear!" she was terrified for her life now, and rightfully so.

"Don't lie!" he yelled as he grabbed a spoon out of the pot she was cooking in, and smacked her on the chest. The hot, scalding water instantly burning her.

She began to cry, "What did I tell you about that?" he yelled as he gripped her hair and pulled her across the room.

She did't answer, and he gripped her hair harder, "Answer me!"

"Crying shows weakness! Never cry! You're a bitch if you cry!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"That's right!"

He flung her body up against the dining room table, knocking a plate to the floor. He picked it up, and stepped back. He looked the plate over, seemingly deciding what to do with it. Before Allie knew what was happening her stepfather was hurling the plate across the room at her face.

She put up her arms just in time to shield her face from the flying glass. The plate shattered against her forearms, cutting her up. She fell to her knees and whimpered in pain.

"Shut up!" Arnold yelled at his stepdaughter.

She couldn't stop crying.

"I said shut up!" he landed a punch to her eye socket, followed by never ending blow after blow to her face. By now he was sitting on her stomach. Putting all his weight on her ribs. Allie inhaled and felt a sudden, sharp, blinding pain. Somehow she knew her rib was broken.

Allie saw spots before her eyes, right before she felt his hands around her neck. She knew what was coming, and had no choice but to give in to the awaiting darkness. She prayed she wouldn't wake up before it was over.

Once Allie was out Arnold gently studied her swollen and bloody face. He let his fingers trail down her chest, past the burn mark, and into her blouse. He always loved looking at her like this, unconcious at his hands, completely at his mercy.

He pulled up her shirt, and pulled down the cup of her bra. He pinched her nipples until they became hard. He loved the way her body responded, even while not knowing what was going on. His little slut. He'd been doing this to her for years, only while she was awake. It wasn't until after her mother died he found he enjoyed it so much more when she was unconcious.

He tore at her clothing, and soon began thrusting into her. Much to his dismay, her eyes began to flutter open. He knew she would start crying again, oh how he hated that fucking crying. He reached for his lighter from his pants pocket. He flicked the flame to life, and held it to her side, against her skin.

"Start the fucking sobbing and I'll give you something to cry about." he ground out through clenched teeth.

She held her breath, and tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't and he lit her up. Holding the flame to her side until she was screaming out at the top of her lungs, and her skin was charred.

She soon passed out from the pain. The last thought on her mind, "_I just want to die. I hope I don't wake up this time."_


	4. Allies for Allie

**Chapter 4**

Allie didn't show up for school on Wednesday, and Jennifer was worried sick. She knew, she just knew in the pit of her stomach what had happened. She made up her mind something had to be done, and she marched herself into the school counselor's office on her lunch.

"How can I help you?" the middle-aged woman, Mrs. Turner asked.

Jennifer slammed her fists down on the desk as hard as she could. Mrs. Turner jumped.

"I'm tired of everyone in this fucking town turning a blind eye to what Allie is going through! I know you _know_! You all know what he does to her! She isn't at school today, and its probably because she's laying dead in a ditch somehwere because he beat her to death!" Jennifer angry and worried tears streamed down her face.

"Miss Mercy, you know that as long as she doesn't come forward, or there's no obvious signs of abuse there's nothing we-"

"Shut up! There is obvious signs of abuse! How about her fucking arms always bruised up? He leaves handprints around her throat! You've seen it! Don't lie. Don't make excuses for him because you're scared!"

Mrs. Turner sat down, and stared at Jennifer. "There's nothing I can do young lady. These are serious accusations against this town's beloved mayor. I suggest you keep your low opinions to yourself, and please exit my office."

Jennifer slammed her fists down again before storming out. Now what?

Allie woke up, and she could barely see out of her eyes. Her body felt numb. She was trying to move, but it wasn't working. She found it very difficult to breathe. She barely mumbled something, and found the strength to raise her head when she felt something heavy slam against her temple, knocking her out once again.

Arnold made sure Allie was out cold before he started another round of the sexual abuse he loved to inflict on her. When he was finished he took a look at her pathetic, spent, and broken body. She wouldn't last much longer if she didn't have medical attention. He wasn't an idiot, he knew this.

He just had to take his time, and think up a story about what happened to her. He'd need a way to explain everything...Damn, he thought, he hadn't meant to work her over that badly. He was just so enraged. He thought about someone else's hands on her, and he just couldn't think straight. Oh well, she got what she deserved.

The night, Jen wore her carpet down with her back and forth pacing. She thought about going over to Allie's house, but decided she was too afraid of what she might find there. She's practically turned the house upside down searching for her cell phone, but still never found it.

Meanwhile, Arnold slept soundly in his bed, while Allie slept curled up in a ball on the floor. His bags were packed, he was leaving on a business trip for a week in the morning. After of course, he took Allie to the hospital. He decided he'd just drop her off, and let her come up with her own story.

He'd leave town on his trip, and no one would suspect a thing from him. And even if they did, well he knew they'd never say anything.

The next morning Allie staggered, beaten, bloody, into the hospital emergency room. She was quickly attended to by doctors. They admitted her, and began evaluating her injuries. Her mind was a blur, a blank slate. She had no idea what was going on around her as they wheeled her back for surgery to take care of internal bleeding.

"Miss Hamilton, is there anyone you want me to call? Your stepfather?" a nurse asked.

She shook her head, "Jennifer. Jennifer Mercy." she mumbled before letting her eyelids droop closed once again.

The nurse went to make the call, and the doctors shut the operating room doors to begin their work.

It was Friday morning when Jennifer got the call about Allie. She didn't have a car, and the hospital was twenty minutes away. She got her brother to give her a ride, and when she stepped into the hosptial room, bile rose in her throat.

Allie looked bad. One eye was swollen completely shut, her arms had bandages and stitches on them, her whole face a pattern of knuckle shaped bruises, and that was just at first glance.

"Allie?" Jennifer cried as she rushed around to her bedside.

"Jen?" she croaked out.

"I'm here. Oh my God, Allie...I'm so sorry."

"Not...your...fault." she reached for her friend's hand.

"I love you." Jennifer said.

"I love you too. Thanks for coming."

"How long do you have to stay?"

Allie pulled back the blankets, with effort, and pulled up her hospital gown to reveal the stictches from her surgery.

"Broken rib, and internal bleeding. I'm not leaving for a while." she said.

Jennifer saw black, and purple burns on her stomach. She immediately knew what they were from. She'd seen burns like that before on her best friend. She also saw an oval burn on the top of Allie's chest, from where he'd hit her with the scalding spoon.

"Where is _he_?" Jen asked.

"Away...for business. He'll be back at the beginning of the week."

A tear slid from the corner of her eye, and Jennifer bit back her anger. Everything she wanted to say, to do...she had no plans of letting Arnold get away with it this time.

"Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"He...did it to me again. You know, while I was asleep..." she trailed off. She'd told her friend her suspicions before.

"Did you tell the doctor?"

"Yeah, they gave me Plan B, and I'm on birth control anyway...he doesn't know though. Oh, Jen, I don't want to go back there. I can't face him. I don't know what to do." Allie cried.

Jennifer didn't know what to do either, she knew that her mother would never allow Allie to stay with them. Actually, there was no one in this town who would take Allie in, because nobody would help her.

Just then, she had a thought.

There was someone who might help.

That night she searched the gym, and the parking lot before finding Jon Moxley after the show. She walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, face to face with the small blonde girl. She looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place where he knew her from.

"Can I help you?" he asked, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Yeah, I'm Jennifer." she said boldly.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Allie's friend. You dropped her off at my house last week..."

Now he remembered where he'd seen her. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I need you to come with me to the hospital." she said.

He just stared at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Please, its to see Allie. I need your help."

_Allie?_ His heart started thudding heavily in his chest.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it away, stepping closer to Jen.

"Her stepdad messed her up. Like, really bad. Its...she's not okay, and I just want-"

"Get in the fucking car." he said as he walked past her and headed for his car.

She silently followed him, and climbed in the car. She glanced around, thinking just seven days ago Allie was sitting exactly where she was. Safe with Moxley, and now she was laying in a hospital bed beat half to death.

"I knew this was going to happen. I knew it. That sick prick, when I get my hands on him...I swear." Jon said as he sped down the road.

"She told you about him? She doesn't tell anyone that." Jen said.

"I saw it live and in person. She didn't have to explain it to me. I can pretty much spot "battered at home" from a mile away." he said.

Jen wanted to ask him what he meant, but decided it was best to keep quiet.

Jon was almost blinded with rage. He should have protected her. He wasn't sure how he could have, but he should have tried harder. He should have tried period. Letting her go was a mistake.

"So what set the old man off?" Jon asked.

Jennifer bit her lip. "Well, my mom smelled the marijuana from the night you two were together on her jacket, and she told Allie's dad...I guess that's what it was."

"So its my fault." he naged the steering wheel with surprising force, causing Jennifer to jump, and scoot further away from him.

"He would have found a reason eventually. He's a messed up person." Jen said flatly, "It wasn't your fault."

"So...how bad?" his eyes were glued to the road as he flew down the highway.

"Pretty bad..."

"Like what? Tell me what the fuck is wrong with her. Like, busted lip...broken jaw? What did he do to her?" Jon wanted to know what he did to his precious, innocent, Allie. Because that's exactly what he was going to get in return.

Jennifer sighed, and wrung her hands in her lap. "She has bruises all over her face, and her left eye is swollen shut, or at least it was thsi morning. She has stitches in her arms where she said he threw a plate at her. A broken rib, and she had some internal bleeding so she had to have surgery. A ton of little burns on her belly-"

"Fuck, from what?" Jon interruppted her.

"Sometimes, when he...I mean, when she cries he burns her with a lighter." she said softly.

"Son of a bitch, I swear he is a dead man."

"She also has a burn on her chest where he hit her with a hot spoon, and he..." she sighed and looked out the window.

"He what?" Jon demanded.

"No. She wouldn't want me to tell you." Jen said as she watched the trees pass by them in a blur.

"Tell me." he said. Something about the tone of his voice made Jennifer decide to tell him before he got angry with her.

"He raped her."

Jon stared out the windshield and let the information sink in. Allie? Raped? Those two words didn't go together in his mind.

"Its not the first time. He's been sexually absuing her since she was fifteen and finally got boobs. But, this time she weas unconcious... and it was...I mean he...well he went all the way in...he's never done that before. He usually just does stuff to her, or makes her do stuff to him." Jen said. She couldn't look Jon in the eye, or even in his direction while she told him everything.

Jon was silent for the rest of the drive, and when they got to the hospital he asked Jennifer to wait outside while he went in and saw Allie. He sauntered into the room, and she looked over at him. Surprise, and something next to adoration sweeping over her face.

"Jon? What are you doing here?"

"Your uh, friend told me what happened. I had to see you."

He made himself at home, and climbed into the bed with her, not caring about her personal space, somehow knowing he wouldn't care if he got close. He layed down beside her, and gently pulled her head to rest on his chest.

Without saying a word she relaxed into him and began weeping quietly, clutching his t-shirt in her fist, and resting safe in his arms.

"I wish I'd have never let you out of my sight." he whispered against her hair.

She only nodded. She cried herself to sleep in Jon's arms, and soon the nurse came in and gave her a dose of morphine through her IV. She eyes Jon suspiciously, but didn't say anything. When she left, he went out to join Jennifer in the hall. He took a last glance at Allie before closing her door half way. He looked at Jennifer with a determined look in his pale blue eyes.

"What did you need my help with?"


	5. Mine

**Chapter 5**

"I said, what do you need my help with?" Mox repeated, running his hand over his hair, and then back down over his face. He'd recently had his signature locks cut short, and personally he was liking it.

Jen bit her lip and braced a hand against the wall, "Allie can't go home."

"I hadn't planned on letting her." he said before she could finish.

"Well, where's she going to go? She can't miss any more school."

"She's going to stay with me." he said. His voice showing no room for argument.

"Don't you travel during the week?" Jen pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't care. She can stay at my place while I'm gone...she's never going home again. She's never going back there to him. He's not even gonna fucking lay eyes on her again in his life!"

He smacked his hand against the wall, causing a loud smack. Several people in the hall turned their heads to the noise.

"Jon?" Allie's groggy voice came from the room.

Immediately Jon stepped inside, and made his way over to her, "What is it, baby?" he asked as he took her hand between both of his.

"I was scared you left." she mumbled as her eyes drifting closed again.

"I'm not going anywhere." he whispered and placed a soft kiss to her forehead as she dozed off again.

"Well, goddamn. Moxley playing the hero."

Jon turned his gaze to the doorway. There stood Sami and Rob, eyebrows raised. They stepped into the room, and Jon stepped away from Allie's bed to talk to them.

"What are the two of you doing here?" he asked, accusingly.

"You took off like a bat out of hell, so we followed you." Sami said.

"Who is that, Mox?" Rob asked.

"That's Allie." he looked at Sami, "The girl from the show."

"What the hell?" Sami asked, "What happened to her?"

Jon stepped back to sit on the edge of the bed, "Her stepdad. That's what happened."

"Son of a bitch." Sami muttered under his breath as he took a few steps closer to look at Allie.

Sami absentmindedly reached out to touch her face, but Jon's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist before his fingertips could brush her cheek.

Sami looked at him, confused, and taken off guard.

"Don't touch." is all Mox said as he dropped Sami's wrist.

"I thought you said you didn't hook up with her." Sami asked, stepping back.

"I didn't okay, its complicated. She's my girl. End of story...but she needs my help."

Just then Jennifer stepped into the room, eyeing the three men cautiously. Jon ignored her, and kept talking to the guys.

"When she gets out of here, she's coming home with me." he said while wrapping his arms around his chest.

Sami and Rob looked at Jon like he'd lost his mind. "Jon. Is that smart? I mean, you don't really..."

"I _said_ she's coming home with me! End of the fucking story, man." Jon snapped.

"Okay, bro. So...do you need us to do anything?" Rob asked.

Jon looked over his shoulder at Allie. He tried to clear the tangled web of thoughts from his mind. He turned back to his friends, "Protect her. I'm going to get her stuff, and take it to my place. Keep her safe until I get back. Nobody comes in who doesn't work here. _No one_, understand?" he jabbed a finger in Sami's chest before doing the same to Rob.

"I'll be back in like two hours." he said.

"Okay, dude. We got it." Rob said while plopping himself down in a chair next to the window.

"Nobody comes in." Sami assured him.

Jon kissed Allie's forehead again, "If she wakes up...tell her I'll be right back." he instructed them.

He headed toward the door, ignoring Jen, and walking past her, "Are you taking me home?" she asked him.

"No, you're coming with me to Allie's house, and we're getting her shit." he said as he dug around in his jeans pocket for his keys.

Half an hour later they were throwing Allie's clothes, shoes, school books, shampoo, razors, tampons, makeup, and everything else she would need in her suitcases, and duffel bags, and even a box. Anything that would hold her stuff.

Jon tore her blankets, and sheets off her bed along with her pillows, and rolled them all up in a ball, stuffing them in his trunk. When he was back in her room he saw Jennifer was down on her hands and knees trying to push Allie's mattress off her bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm trying to find something, duh!" she snapped before she remembered who she was talking to. Jon merely rolled his eyes, and lifted the mattress with one hand.

She immediately saw what she was looking for, and snatched it up before Jon was able to see what it was. He sat the mattress down. "What is that?" he asked, suddenly paranoid about Allie's hidden secret.

She handed over what she was holding, a picture of Allie and her mom. He tucked it in his back pocket, and they finished carrying down her bags.

Once they arrived at Mox's house, he slammed the car in park and went to unlock his door.

"You live right outside of town?" Jennifer asked as they traveled down the two lane country road.

The house was secluded, and partially hidden by trees. Perfect for a guy like Mox. Nobody would bother him.

"Yeah, yeah. But my grandmother left me this house in her will a few years ago. I'm hardly ever here." he said as he began lugging Allie's belongings in. He dragged her stuff into the spare bedroom, and asked Jennifer to make the bed with her things.

Meanwhile, Allie opened her eyes, "Jon. Jon?" she mumbled.

Sami and Rob looked at eachother. Rob was the first to push himself out of his chair, and walk to her. Sami followed close behind.

Panic filled her eyes when the two men loomed over her bed.

"Hey, don't worry. We're friends of Jon. I'm Robert Anthony, and this is Sami Callihan. We're here to watch over you. Jon had to go out, but he said to tell you he'd be right back."

The panic in her eyes dimmed, and she looked around.

"Do you need something?" Sami asked.

"I'm thirsty." she croaked out.

Sami handed her her cup of water, and she tried to sit up and take a sip. She winced and moaned a little as the dull ache from her surgery nagged her every move.

"Is your stomach upset? Do you need us to get someone?" Rob asked.

"No. I'm fine. Just, hurting from my surgery. Its okay."

Rob and Sami glanced at eachother. Surgery? Jesus, what had happened to this girl?

Just then Jon walked back in. He'd dropped Jennifer off at her house before coming back to the hospital. Allie looked at him, her eyes never leaving his face. He went to her and kissed her on the temple.

"Hey, beautiful." he whispered in her ear.

"Where'd you go?" she asked.

"You're moving in with me. I went to go get your stuff and take it to my place." he said.

For a moment Allie was confused. She didn't know Mox even lived around here, she assumed...well she sort of assumed he lived out of his car or something. And then, she felt a huge weight lifted from her. She wouldn't have to face her stepdad.

"Jon..."

"Shh," he put one long finger against her lips. "I'm gonna go out in the hall and talk to the guys for a minute, okay? Be right back."

Jon quietly pulled the door to, and turned to face Rob and Sami. "Jon, how old is she? You could get charged with kidnapping! Where the hell is your head?" Sami asked.

"Relax, she's seventeen. Legal. She can leave of her own free will and there's not a thing anyone can do about it. Everybody is so fucked up in the town. Her stepdad is the mayor, and everyone knows he's been beating the shit out of her."

"They don't say anything?" Rob asked.

"Nope. Fucking stupid, like I said." Jon said as he leaned against the wall right outside Allie's room.

Sami glanced at his watch, "Dude, we gotta hit the road." He looked at Rob.

"Cover for me?" Jon asked.

"I'll tell DJ what's going on. He'll understand."

They shook hands, and embraced breifly before the two men turned to leave. It was late. Fastly approaching one in the morning. Jon strolled back into the room with Allie. He shut the television off, and kicked off his shoes before sliding in next to her in the bed.

She tensed, still not sure about him. About his motives. She didn't want to trust him, but it seemed she didn't have a choice. She didn't have anyone else, and besides, her heart had already made up its mind about Jon Moxley.

He brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, and let her get comfortable with him. She wrapped both her arms around his bicep, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He wanted her closer, but he would settle for this. He was trying not to think about everything she'd been through, it only made him angry.

Once she was asleep, Jon manuevered himself so he could see her face. Some of her bruises were starting to heal, and he wondered how much longer she'd be in here. The thought that her stepdad might walk through the door and try to see her terrified him, but also he welcomed the challenge.

He just hoped they'd be long gone by the time he got back from his trip.

He silently studied her face. Every freckle, every eyelash, the delicate curve of her lips, slightly parted. He knew he'd never felt this way about anyone, or anything. Not even wrestling. NO, this was stronger, deeper. His urge to protect her, and keep her safe was all consuming, and it scared him shitless.

He was terrified that he cared this much. Terrified that he'd placed himself as her protector. He was scared, but despite that he dived right in, in true Moxley fashion.

Fuck fear.

Fuck people.

To hell with anyone who wants to get in the way.

From here on out, Allie was his, and there was no one who could take her away, as long as she wanted to stay by his side.

He knew it was going to be hard. He could already tell the light inside her had dimmed, but he was going to do everything in his power to make sure he saw it again.


	6. Trust Me

**Chapter 6**

Mox sat on the foot of the bed, gently caressing Allie's feet, sometimes letting his fingertips graze her calf muscles. She was just waking up when a nurse came in. Jon had been a permanent fixture in Allie's room for the past few days, and the nurses and doctors were getting used to him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to leave while we examine her." one of the female nurses told him.

He hesistated, and glanced at Allie, waiting for her permission. He wasn't going to do anything she didn't want him to, fuck what anyone else said.

"It's okay, Jon." she said.

He nodded to her, and went to wait outside the room. It didn't take very long, and soon he was able to go back in and see her. His curiosity got the best of him, and he wondered why he had to leave, and more importantly why she let him go. He'd never left her side not once in the past few days.

He sat in the chair next to the bed, and she rolled over to face him. Her face was red.

"Allie, why'd they make me leave. What did they do?" he asked.

"They had to remove some stitches." she said simply while reaching for the remote.

He grabbed it before she could, "Hey, I thought you didn't get your stitches out until we left?"

"I don't, but these were different stitches."

"Allie." he whispered, "What aren't you telling me?"

She rolled over away from him, and bit her lip. Tears cascaded out of the corners of her eyes, and she tried not to let Jon hear her cry. How did she tell him? She couldn't. It was too embarrassing. She didn't know Jennifer had already told him.

Jon knew she was crying, and he got the hint she obviously didn't want to tell him yet, so he turned on the tv and kicked back in the chair.

A few hours later she rolled over. She saw Jon asleep in the chair. His head was thrown back, and his feet propped on her bed while he snored softly. He looked over his form, arms crossed across his chest, muscles on display. He was so handsome, and Allie had never met anyone like him.

She was quickly learning the intensity of Jon Moxley, and that there was so much depth behind that pretty face. Sometimes, she noticed, the smallest things set him off. And then sometimes, he was the softest person she had ever met.

She hoped he wasn't only messing with her...he was just...so...intense.

Jon opened his eyes, and stretched his arms high in the air. The hem of his navy blue t-shirt riding up, revealing his belt, and about an inch of stomach. He glanced around the room before his eyes landed on her. She was smiling at him.

"Hey." he said sleepily.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay."

Her bruises were mostly healed, and her eye was not swollen anymore. She had a nasty shiner though, and the unattractive colors the bruises were turning was making her feel very ugly. Everything was healing nicely, or as nice as can be expected.

They were both quiet for a minute, and Jon let his eyes slide closed again.

"Jon?" she whispered. She was laying down, facing him, and she tucked her hands under her head as she spoke.

"Hmm?" he asked, eyes still closed.

She swallowed, and summoned her courage, "The stitches were..."

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Well, when I was knocked out, he..." she didn't think she could do it.

"Go on, babe, its okay." Jon whispered, leaning in close.

"He raped me. And it was my first time. I mean, I hadn't ever..." she couldn't look Jon in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Allie." he hung his head.

"He's been touching me, and making me touch him, and you know...stuff like that for a while, and sometimes he's started to put it in me, saying like "How would I like it if I got pregnant with his baby." and stupid stuff like that. But he's never actually gone all the way, and when he did it sort of, ripped down there. So...that's what the stitches were."

He was silent, just looking at the floor for a few moments.

"Say something." Allie whispered in her small voice.

"You still haven't." he was looking at the floor.

"I still haven't what?" she asked.

He looked up at her. "You still haven't had sex."

She blushed, "Jon. He-"

"I don't care. You've never had sex, Allie. Real sex isn't anything like what he did to you."

"I wish it hadn't happened, I can handle everything else, but that...that hurts the worst." she cried.

"Goddammit! I'll kill him Allie. I swear, if I have to see his face I'm going to kill him with my bare hands." His voice was so low. "I only hope you can live with me after I've done it."

"Jon, you can't." she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I need you."

Jon made himself calm down. Allie was right. If he went off and did something ridiculous, he'd pay for the rest of his life, and never see her again, and she'd be alone. He wasn't going to do that to her.

The next day, Allie got to go home. They came and removed all her stitches, gave she and Jon instructions on how to clean everything, and she signed her discharge papers. It was a tense time. Arnold was due back at any time that day, and Allie and Jon kept glancing nervously at the door.

It was a relief to get into Jon's car and head away from the hospital.

"I set up your stuff in the spare bedroom." Jon told her as he pulled into the driveway.

"Okay." she said in a small voice.

Once they entered the house Allie found herself completely surprised by how clean and neat it was. The exact opposite of his car. It was a truely beautiful home. Hardwood floors, all new light fixtures, and beautiful shades of creme colored the walls.

"Jon, this place is beautiful." she said as he showed her around.

"Thanks. As you can tell I'm never here. That's why its basically spotless. It was my grandma's and she remodeled it just before she died." he told her.

The spare bedroom was right across the hall from his own. There was one bathroom, next to her bedroom in the hallway, and then Jon had a bathroom joined to his room. The kitchen was small, but cute and efficent with all new appliances.

They went into Jon's bedroom, and she sat on his unmade bed as he brought some towels out from his bathroom to the main one. There was a picture of a little boy a lady sitting on the mantel of the fireplace in Jon's bedroom. He caught her looking at it.

"That's me." he said, walking up behind her and placing his large hands on her shoulders lightly.

"And your grandma?"

"Yeah." he answered, "She was really the only person who ever cared about me."

"I care." she said softly.

He pressed a kiss to her temple, "I know."

That first night passed slowly. Allie had trouble falling asleep, but eventually drifted off after Jon made her take some pain medicine. Jon paced the floors long after she slept. He sat leaning against the wall in her bedroom, watching her sleep, making sure she was okay.

He sighed and got up, walked outside for a smoke. His grandmother never allowed him to smoke in her home, and it was a rule he'd chosen to honor after she died. Sometimes when he came out here like this in the middle of the night, he could almost make himself think clearly.

Throughout the day his mind was scrambled, the booze helped, and sometimes the drugs, but he'd never had anything help clear his mind more efficiently than Allie. He could sober up just by looking at her, damn her.

He stood leaning against the porch rail in his boxers, and tried to remember what about her had caught his eye that night. It wasn't anything really, she was just there to break his fall. When he looked up into her eyes, he felt dizzy. That moment she was in his head.

Mox took a long, satisfying drag from his cigarette. He guessed she would always be in his head now. Forever.

Morning was breaking, he could tell without even looking at the clock. Everything always got so eerily quiet out here just before dawn. One last puff from his cigarette and he threw it to the ground, stomping it for good measure before going back inside.

He settled down on the couch, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Allie woke up in a cold sweat, panting. She was dreaming, having a nightmare. She slowly evened her breathing and looked around the strange room. Where was she? She saw the weights in the corner of the bedroom. Jon's. She was with Jon.

She couldn't stop her heart from racing. She knew Arnold was back in town now, and the thought that he might find her was paralyzing. She tried to go back to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she saw his face. So close to her own, she could practically smell his breath.

She was shaking as she got up and made her way to the shower. She needed to clear her thoughts. It was the first time she'd had a real shower in days, and the water dripping over her wounds was painful. She began softly weeping as she tried to deal with the pain, and push the image of Arnold away.

Everything was so painful. Allie felt like the walls of her world were closing in, she didn't have anyone. She was all alone. Worthless.

Jon's eyes shot open when he heard a door shut. He got up, and realized it was Allie in the bathroom. He could hear the water running in the shower, so he walked into the kitchen, and started a pot of coffee. It was going on seven am.

He walked back down the hall to his room, and pulled on a pair of sweats. Didn't want to alarm Allie with the sight of him walking around half nude. He was walking back down the hall when he heard something. He stood at the bathroom door and listened. It sounded like Allie was crying in the shower.

"Allie?" he called.

She didn't answer.

He tried the knob, it was unlocked so he walked in. She was sobbing on the shower floor when he pulled back the curtain.

"Allie?"

She gasped, "Jon! What are you doing? Get out!"

"I'm sorry!" he averted his eyes, "I heard you crying, and the door-"

"_Get out!_" she yelled through her tears.

Jon dropped the curtain angrily and stormed out of the bathroom.

"I was just trying to fucking help!" he yelled once he closed the bathroom door.

Allie didn't hear him because she was sobbing once again. She didn't weant Jon to see her naked, she didn't want him to see how ugly she was. How degraded, how used. How broken.

How was she going to get over this?

Jon sat at the kitchen table and drank his coffee. He looked up when the bathroom door opened. He saw her dart to her room in a towel. A few minutes later she came out wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark purple hoodie. Her hair was damp, and some was still plastered to her forehead. Her face was devoid of any makeup, only making her burises seem more prominent. That caused the protectiveness in Jon to flare.

"I didn't mean to barge in on you...I wasn't trying to..." he began.

She held up a hand, "I don't want to talk about it."

Jon didn't want to talk about it either, so he let it drop.

"Why are you dressed?"

"I thought I might try and go to school today." she said. She needed to get her mind off of everything.

"I picked up your work for the next week yesterday before we came home. Its in the living room on the coffee table." he informed her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I thought you would want to take it easy. You just got out of the fucking hospital, Allie. Plus, its not safe for you to be back at school yet. He could come there and try to take you away, and you know there's not a damn thing anyone would do to stop him." Jon sat down his coffe cup, a little to roughly.

Allie jumped, and the silence stretched between them. As much as she hated to admit it Jon was right. It wasn't safe...not yet.

Jon couldn't stand not touching her any longer. He went to her and pulled her against his bare chest. Like the first time he'd embraced her, she tried to pull away. He held her steady as she tried to fight him.

"Allie!" he said as she struggled in his arms. More tears, slid unbidden down her rosy cheeks.

"Allie, stop!" he said as he felt her body go weak, and she caved against him in a fresh fit of sobs.

"I'm so scared, Jon. I know he will find me! I keep dreaming of his face. I feel like he's so close! Like he's watching me! I'm so afraid!" she wept against him, her words barely understandable.

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you, babe. I'll protect you, I promise."

"You can't. He's got too much power, Jon."

"Do you trust me?" he breathed against her hair.

He squeezed her tighter, her hesitation like a knife to his heart. "Allie, do you trust me?"

"I want to, but it's just so hard...I'm scared. A part of me does trust you, yes." she said.

"Then trust that I'll take care of you." he said plainly, "Trust that you're safe with me."


	7. He Knows

_**I haven't really brought this up yet, but yes, there is an age difference here between Allie and Jon. Allie is getting ready to turn 18, and Jon is 24. That's a 6 year age difference. **_

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks later Allie stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom getting ready for her first day back at school. She was pretty much one hundred percent again physically. Emotionally was another story...although Jon made her feel safe, every night in bed she cried herself to sleep with worry that her stepfather would find her.

Jon felt helpless as he watched Allie slip further and further away from him. He wanted to be what she needed, but he just couldn't reach her. She wouldn't even let him touch her. Every time he got close to her, she would inch herself away. She was polite, and nice enough, but any time Jon tried to touch her, hug her, or just snuggle close to her on the couch...she would retreat away from him.

He walked up behind her as she stood at the mirror. He made sure to keep his distance, but he was itching to carress her shoulders. Let his lips graze her neck, her collarbone, her mouth. They hadn't shared a true kiss since their first kiss that night under the bridge by the river, and although she needed her space, Jon's desire for her had only intensified while having her in his home. He was after all, a man.

Holding back his urges was so hard. Allie wasn't a slut, and maybe he was a pervert for oogling her as she emerged from a shower, or staring at her backside while she was doing dishes. He couldn't help it. He wanted her so much, and she was hiding away from him.

"Hey." he said softly as he watched her in the mirror.

"Hey." she said as she pulled her bangs back away from her face into a bump.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, his voice husky.

"A little." Allie's eyes met Jon's in the mirror, and he gently spun her around to face him.

"Hey, I'll be here until the end of the day when you get home from school. I'll stick around the parking lot and make sure he doesn't try anything." he told her.

She nodded, and he was relieved when she let him pull her in for a hug.

"After I drop you off this afternoon just lock up the house, keep the phone on, and you know where the gun is and how to use it." he reminded her.

"I know." she said.

"And I'll be back on Wednesday night, but I gotta go work this show. DJ is starting to get on my case, and some scouts from some bigger promotions are going to be there."

Jon didn't really think she'd miss him that much, but still he was uneasy about leaving her alone for the first time. He had to wrestle the next two nights though. DJ told him that some scouts from the WWE were going to be there. They'd been interested in Jon for a while, and this could be his big break.

"It's alright, Jon. I'll be fine. I know you have to work." she smiled a little at him, and to his surpise snuggled closer into his chest, taking comfort in him.

God, did she know what she did to him? Did she know how much he cared about her. Loved her. Did she know?

"Jon...I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. You've been really patient with me over the past couple weeks, and-"

He couldn't stand it any longer, he put a finger to her lips to silence her. He groaned when she pressed her lips against his forefinger, giving it a kiss.

He placed his hands on her hips, and backed her up against the sink. She watched, chest heaving slightly as Jon lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was delicate at first, but she sighed into him, and he had trouble stopping himself as he deepened the kiss. It took Allie's palms pushing against his broad chest for him to come to his senses.

"I don't want to make you feel bad...but tomorrow is sort of a special day for me." she said while brushing her palms against his t-shirt.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"My brithday." she smiled.

He let his shoulders slump. He wouldn't be with her on her birthday? He felt like a complete jerk.

"I'm sorry, babe. I wish I would have known..."

"I didn't tell you on purpose, Jon. I want you to go to work, you need to get out of this house." she said as she shifted past him and out of the bathroom.

"Well, we'll do something special when I get back, I promise." he kissed the top of her head.

She shrugged, "It's whatever. We don't have to.."

"Fuck that, we do have to! Its your eighteenth birthday."

Eventually, on the way to school she gave in to Jon's pleading, and kindhearted teasing about her birthday. He kissed her on the cheek, and told her to have a good day.

She walked into the school with her head held high. She knew people were going to be looking at her, but she hadn't expected it to be this bad. _Everyone_ was looking at her. Teachers, students, everyone!

Jon made several trips around the high school parking lot before heading to the gym to work out. His mind was with Allie the whole time. He felt like he'd made some progress with her this morning. Her icey front was finally melting, he hoped. He knew she was still carrying around a lot of pain around, and he wanted to help her get through it. If only she would let him.

Meanwhile, the end of Allie's school day had finally come, and she was so glad. She was growing tired of all the looks, and hushed voices when she walked by.

She turned around from getting her books out of her locker, and came face to face with a group of football players, and some of her fellow cheerleaders.

"So, Hamilton, you feeling better?" one of the guys, Dan asked.

"Yeah, thanks." she said brightly, trying not to let anyone see just how much she was lying.

She tried walking around the group, she knew Jon was waiting for her in the parking lot. She also knew he didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Is it true you're hooking up with that wrestler?" another guy asked.

"Yeah? Is it?" they all piped up.

Allie leaned her back against the locker. "No. Listen I gotta go."

Some of the group quickly lost interest when Allie denied being with Mox, but a few guys stuck around, as well as Jennifer.

Dan leaned his hand against the locker, and leaned in, pinning Allie in her place.

"Come, on Al, I bet you are hooking up with him. Everybody says he likes skanks, and we all know you like it rough." he said as his hand came to grip her chin.

"Jen?" she asked with big eyes, looking at her friend.

"I'm sorry Allie, I don't think it's right. He's dangerous." she said while staring down.

"Dangerous? You bitch! Jon isn't any danger to me, you know what would happen if I go home! You're the one who went to him for help!" Allie shouted as tears sprang in her eyes. The betrayal of her best friend hurt more than she could say.

The truth of the matter was, Jennifer was jealous of Allie. She wanted Jon. Jealousy was an ugly thing.

"Let go of me." she tried to push Dan's hand away, but he was too strong.

"Your daddy wants you home, Allie. He promised to give me a promotion at my new job if I bring you to him. But before I do, I wanna see just what all the fuss it about," Dan's hand traveled down her cheek.

Allie felt like throwing up. She felt like dying.

"Get away from me!" she shouted.

"You heard her. Get the fuck away." she heard Jon's voice. He was walking towards her and Dan. The look on her face scared her so she closed her eyes tightly.

Dan's hand dropped from her face and he took a few steps back.

"You the dude they call Moxley?" Dan asked, sizing Jon up.

"That's me." Jon said as he spread his arms out wide, a scary smirk on his face.

"Hmm, well, honestly you don't look like much." Dan said.

"Why don't you try me, and find out...dick." Jon said cockily.

"Another time." Dan said, backing away.

"Definitely." Jon said as he reached for Allie and she ran to him.

Allie buried her face in Jon's chest for a moment. He gave Jennifer a death stare, and watched as the group dissolved down the hallway.

Allie was silent on the way home. They pulled in front of the house, and Jon shut off the engine.

"No he knows where I am." she whispered as she stared blankly out the window.

"No, he knows who you're with." Jon corrected.

"Jon, Jennifer knows where you live!"

"Oh, yeah. Fuck. Okay, I just won't go to the shows." he said simply, pulling out the keys.

"You have to go, Jon and you know it."

"Okay, I'll bring you with me." he said.

The thought of being in a crowd with people she didn't know scared her almost as much as being alone.

"I'll be fine. I'll do everything you said...it should be fine." she said, but her voice was weak.

Suddenly, Jon had an idea. He was about to call in a huge favor. They got out, and she went on inside. He stayed on the porch and lit up a cigarette, and made a call.

"Rob? Hey...would you mind doing me a huge favor?"

Robert Anthony agreed to stay with Allie while Jon was away. Normally, he'd be on the road just like him, but he didn't really have any matches booked. He was just traveling along, hoping to be thrown in.

Jon walked inside, looking for Allie to tell her the news. He found her in his bedroom, laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"So, good news." he said grinning.

"Huh?"

"Rob is going to come stay with you while I'm gone." he layed down beside her.

Allie sighed with relief. Having Rob wouldn't be the same as having Jon, not by a long shot, but she was thankful. She was also confident in his ability to protect her if anything were to happen.

She prayed it wouldn't. She finally felt like she was beginning to get some of her sanity back, and then today happened.

She knew Arnold would come for her now. It was only a matter of time.


	8. Something To Help With The Pain

**Chapter 8**

Allie lay in Jon's bed the next night. Rob was still up watching tv, she could hear the muffled sound coming through the walls. It gave her comfort. Rob had been a huge help by agreeing to stay with her.

He'd even taken Allie out tonight for her birthday.

But, oh how she was missing Jon.

She tossed and turned until she couldn't take it anymore. Throwing the blankets back, she swung her legs over the bed. Her feet hit the hardwood floor, and she walked into the living room, plopping down beside Rob on the couch.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Not at all." she groaned.

"Heard from Mox?" he asked as he handed her the bowl of popcorn sitting on his lap. Allie found that she really enjoyed Rob's company. He was kind of like having an older brother around.

"Yeah a little bit ago."

"He say anything about the scouts?" Rob asked.

"He said they're having a meeting in the morning before he heads home so...fingers crossed." she handed the bowl back to him.

She silently studied Rob while he was watching tv, unaware. He was handsome, with his dark hair, and blue eyes. He was a few years older than Jon, but honestly he didn't look it. He had a good smile, but nobody had a smile like Jon's. His smile melted Allie's heart every time she saw it.

Suddenly, they both saw headlights reflect off of the wall in front of them. Rob turned around, looking out the window.

"Get down." he told Allie, "Nobody should be coming up here."

He quickly double checked every window and door. He stood boldy in front of the bay window in the living room, watching the driveway. A Silverado was pulling up the drive.

"Know anybody who drives a Silverado truck?" he looked down at Allie.

"That's him. Rob, that's my stepdad's truck!" she started quaking with fear, and she could see Rob pumping himself up. Preparing for a fight, if Arnold pushed him. Allie wished Jon were here.

"Stay on the floor. I don't want him to see you." Rob whispered as he stood, clearly visible in front of the window.

Arnold got out of his truck, and began walking around like he belonged. Allie kept her hiding place behind the couch as she heard the knock on the door. Rob was about to pull on his t-shirt over his bare chest when Arnold banged louder on the door. He dropped the shirt, and padded over to the front door, opening it slightly.

Allie couldn't see anything, but she could hear his voice...

"Can I help you?" Rob asked "Something wrong with your vehicle? You're trespassing way up here."

"No, no. I'm just looking for someone. Guy by the name of Jon Moxley. I think this is his address." Arnold said in his slick voice.

"He's not home, he's away." Rob pulled himself to his full height. He wasn't as tall as Jon, but still had a few inches on Arnold.

"Oh. Well I suppose you're house sitting."

Rob nodded shortly.

"Unless you're also...baby-sitting." Arnold said, his voice lifting a little as he tried to peek inside the house.

Rob blocked the doorway with his massive torso. "Look, I don't know who you think you are..."

"I'm Arnold Posner. The mayor of Milltown...and that girl in there is my stepdaughter."

"Well, this isn't Milltown, and I can assure you there's nothing here that belongs to you." Rob said sternly.

"I know she's here. Wanting to keep her all to yourself? Do you share her with Moxley, or has he grown bored already and just let you have her?"

"Fuck you, man." Rob swore as he held up his middle finger.

"Allie!" he called, "Allie, baby...its okay you can come home now. I forgive you."

Allie bit her lip as the tears cascaded down her face. She couldn't handle this. She couldn't take hearing his voice. She stood, she was going to retreat to Jon's room, but once she was on her feet her eyes locked with Arnold's over Rob's shoulder.

And she was frozen with fear.

"Allie, there you are. Why were you hiding? Its time to come home." he was saying almost seductively.

"You're a sick fuck, ya know it? I was there. I saw what you did to her." Rob said as he gave Arnold a slight shove out of Allie's line of sight. Without taking his eyes off Arnold he called to her, "Allie, go to your room. Now!"

She wasn't budging an inch. Rob shoved at Arnold again, moving him from the doorway. He slammed and locked the door, and turned to Allie. Her eyes were frozen on the bay window. Rob stood by her side, and watched as Arnold waved at her through the window, and blew her a kiss before winking.

"Allie, go..." Rob whispered.

He heard her feet hitting the hardwood at a rapid pace. She ran into Jon's room, and then into his bathroom. Arnold's voice was in her head. It was so loud. It was never going away. He was never going away.

She needed out, she needed an escape. She saw his face, so close...she needed to block it out.

She searched the bathroom, finding Jon's razor. She broke the blade off the disposable razor, held her breath, and began slicing at her arms, her legs, anything until she couldn't see his face. Until she could no longer hear his voice.

The pain was a release. But the minute she saw the blood, her mind flashed back to that night. When she'd woken up in a pool of her own blood as he was raping her.

Suddenly, the shallow cuts became deeper, and she was screaming for help as she felt Rob holding a towel to her bleeding arms. He was saying something, but Arnold's voice was screaming in her ears so loud...she couldn't hear if she wanted to.

Her head cleared when Rob stood her up in the shower, fully clothed. He was holding her up, his half naked body pressed against her, and suddenly with her senses back...he was too close. She began fighting him, but he held her strong.

"Allie, its me! Its Rob. Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you."

She made herself calm down. He was still wearing his shorts, his chest and hands stained red from her blood. The bottom of the shower was red as well. She looked down at her arms, and her thighs. Some of the cuts were shallow, and some were deeper. None of them were bleeding anymore, just the dry blood washing away.

"Allie, why?" Rob whispered.

"He's in my head." she told him, "He'll never stop. I need to block him out." she leaned her forehead against his chest and cried.

Rob was speechless. He didn't know what to say. All he knew was that, one wrong cut, and Jon could have lost the girl he loved, and Allie would have lost her life. Allie wasn't okay, and Rob cringed when he thought of how he would explain this to Jon.

The next afternoon Allie was asleep in Jon's bed. Rob had given her a sleeping pill not long ago. The more serious of her wounds were bandaged. Rob sat at the kitchen table when Jon walked through the door. The dropped his bags to the side.

"Hey, man." he said to Rob.

The look on his friend's face made him stop in his tracks.

"What's wrong. Where's Allie?"

"She's asleep in your room, but we need to talk."

Jon sat down at the table, and Rob explained everything. About Arnold's little visit, his psychological warfare on Allie, and then her total breakdown.

Jon couldn't stomach the thought of Allie hurting herself. It made him physcially sick to think about.

He said goodbye to Rob, locked the door after he left, and crawled into bed with Allie. He held her close, and did something that could probably be called praying. He was scared he was going to lose her. He'd just been offered a job with the WWE. He wanted to tell her, but with her acting like this...he didn't know if it was a good idea.

Later that night, she woke up with Jon's arms wrapped around her.

"Jon." she said, seeing if he was awake.

"Allie...what happened?" he asked.

"He got to me. I just wanted to make it stop, I just needed his voice to shut up inside my head."

He bit his lip, hard until he tasted blood to keep from crying. His girl was so broken, and there wasn't anything he could do. She wouldn't let him help.

The days flew by, turned into weeks. Arnold had never shown back up, and Allie swore she hadn't cut again, but Jon thought otherwise, he'd also noticed some of hit pot was missing from his stash. Allie hadn't been going to school, and he was worried.

Although Allie was letting him closer physically, they'd never had sex, and Jon had one thing on his mind when he opened up the shower door in his bathroom today. She'd let him watch her like this before, so he knew she'd be okay with it, but this time he intended on getting in with her...maybe today was the day?

But as he pulled the door away, his stomach turned. Allie was leaning up against the wall with his razor blade, marking a long cut down the inside of her thigh. Blood was already beginning to drip. Her head shot up when she noticed Jon standing there.

"What the hell, Allie?" he shouted before snatching the razor from her hand and throwing it across the bathroom. He left the door standing open as he stormed from the bathroom. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself, and followed him.

"I'm sorry, Jon. I can't help it. Its the only thing that helps with the pain!"

"That's what I'm supposed to be here for!" he screamed at her, "That's why I fucking brought you here, Allie! To keep you safe, to help you move on!"

"But you can't! You can't because you don't know what its like to have your innocence ripped from you, literally, and have the image burned into your brain! To live in fear all the fucking time! You don't know, Jon!" she shouted as she held the towel up with one hand. Her hair dripped down her shoudlers.

"I'm trying to help you! But I can't even hardly touch you without you running away from me!"

"Why would you w_ant_ to touch me? I'm disgusting! I'm used, I'm trash!" she yelled as tears slid down her wet cheeks.

"No, you aren't." he said softly as he walked to her. "Allie," he pulled down the towel and got on his knees to inspect the cut from the razor, it was shallow and not even bleeding anymore. "Allie, you have to stop this." his voice was pleading as his nose grazed the inside of her thigh.

"Jon, stop." she whispered. He was too close. She tried to close her legs, but he caught the bend of her knee, and kept her thighs apart.

"Allie...let me comfort you. Let me help you move on." he nuzzled her hip bone.

She was intoxicating. She smelled like her body wash, and Jon wanted to eat her up.

"I'm scared." she admitted as she stood stock still.

"Don't be." his nose tickled her belly button before his tongue came out to lick it lightly.

"I'm scared it will hurt."

"I'll never hurt you."

Her entire body was shaking, and Jon knew it was now or never. Time to prove to her that sex could be enjoyable, and feel good.

He let his head drop lower, and pressed his tongue flat against her sex. She gasped and grabbed his hair.

"Jon,"

"Promise me." he said before pressing his tongue against her again.

"What?"

"Promise me you'll never do that again. You'll never hurt yourself again. When you feel you need to get it out of your system, come to me...promise."

"Jon...I.."

He dipped his tonuge inside her lips, tasting her for the first time, and loving it. He savored her for a moment, and took in the feel of her fists in his hair, and her body shaking as she experienced oral sex for the first time.

Finally, he stood to his feet, "Promise me, Allison." he used her full name as he picked her up into his arms and carried her to his bed.

She looked into his pale blue eyes, "I promise, Jonathan."

"Mmm, say that again." he growled.

"I promise."

"No, not that. My name. Say my name, baby." he told her as he laid her on the bed and began pulling his clothing off quickly. Just wanting to be touching her, skin on skin.

"Jonathan." she whispered as she watched him undress.

Mox shivered at his name falling off her lips like that. He watched her every facial expression as he tested her wetness with her fingers. She was dripping, and beyond ready physically, but he wanted that last approval from her heart...

"Are you sure?" he asked as she arched into his touch.

"I want to be with you." she said honestly. "But...I am nervous."

He took her hand and guided it to his chest just over his heart, "Feel that?I'm nervous too."

His gaze never left her face as he guided himself slowly into her. She was tight, incredibly so. To him, she was a virgin. To him, he was giving her her first experience in sexual pleasure.

"Allie, you feel so good." he whispered in her ear.

They fit together perfectly, and after months of waiting they were finally taking the comfort they'd been seeking. Allie had never felt so completely whole in her life as when she was joined with Jon like this.

It felt good, it felt right, and she felt...happy for the first time in months.

_**Okay dear readers, if you don't know who Robert "The Ego" Anthony is, look him up. He's a friend of Jon's from CZW. He wrestled under a mask and went by Egotistico Fantastico for a while. He's a seriously talented dude, and a cutie pie as well :)**_

**_Cheers for jon and allie's first time? _**


	9. Her Reasons

**Chapter 9**

Allie and Jon were lounging on the couch together after a very exhausting Friday. Jon had been in tryouts, and meetings all week with the WWE. It looked like his dream might be coming true soon. They wanted him to change from the name he'd been calling himself his whole career, to someone else, and that wasn't sitting well with him.

But, it was a small price to pay for the pedestal he'd be sitting on.

Allie had her feet propped on Jon's lap as they watched tv.

"I went and got my college applications today." Allie smiled.

"Really? It seems so weird that you'll be going to college this fall." Jon admitted.

"And it seems weird you won't be living here with me." she said.

He smirked and pulled her closer. They had already decided that Allie would stay in the house when Jon moved to Florida to begin his training at FCW. She knew she would miss him, but this was his dream.

Their lives had been going smoothly for a few months. It was May now, and Arnold had tried several times at getting to Allie, but each time either Rob or Sami or Jon had stood tall in between her, and him.

A few weeks ago, he'd tried to force his way in the house, and Jon had knocked him out and called the police. They filed a restraining order, and he hadn't been back since. Allie thought maybe they were rid of him for good this time.

But she was wrong. She was so wrong.

Jon got up from the couch and headed to the bathroom, leaving Allie alone in the living room. Suddenly, she heard glass shattering and the next thing she knew Arnold had unlocked the front door and was standing behind her, hand grasped around her throat.

"Don't make a sound." he told her.

She didn't have to make any noise for Jon to know something was wrong. He rushed back down the hall, and froze when he saw a glint of silver flash close to Allie. Arnold was holding a knife, bringing it slowly to Allie's throat.

"Are you ready to come home yet, Allie?" he hissed in her ear as he pressed the cold metal against her skin.

"I'd rather die." she spat.

The fact that she was no longer afraid of him made him furious. He threw her to the ground, and Jon took advantage of his distraction. He tackled Arnold to the floor. From there everything happened so fast. Jon looked up for Allie, but she was gone.

Jon hurled vicious punches at Arnold.

"Jon!" Allie screamed. She was standing behind the couch now as he and Arnold fought for control of eachother. Somehow Jon wound up under Arnold, and before he could register what had happened he felt nauseous. There was a burning, and stinging pain in his side.

He saw Arnold pull the knife out, covered in his blood.

"Jon!" Allie let out a blood curdling scream.

He instinctively put his hand to the wound, and tried to stop the flow of blood, but soon his eyes darkened and there was nothing he could do to keep the blackness from claiming him.

Allie's eyes darted from Jon's unconcious form to Arnold as he got to his feet, knife in hand.

"Stay away from me," she said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

The dispatcher answered and Allie got a few words out before Arnold sent her phone flying out of her hands.

"Jon!" she screamed his name over and over again, trying to get through to him.

Arnold grabbed Allie, and slammed her against the wall, causing a picture of she and Jon to fall to the floor. He slammed her into the wall several more times, causing her to become dizzy. She looked to the place on the floor where Jon had been laying. He was gone now.

"You're mine!" Arnold screamed in her ear.

Suddenly, Jon pulled Arnold back by his shoulder and used all his strength to push him to the ground. They fought for control, and Allie held her breath. Jon was hurt, and hurt bad...

Her stepfather had finally dove off the deep end, and Allie knew there was only one way out now.

Allie reached behind her, into the waistband of her jeans. She felt the cold metal of Jon's gun against her lower back. Her fingers trailing along the grip. Could she do it?

She stood still and watched the two men wrestle with eachother. Jon's nose was bleeding, and his side...he was shirtless and all the blood had drained down onto his gray sweat pants. Allie felt sick, and she could tell Jon wasn't going to last much longer.

Arnold could tell too.

Just then, Arnold pulled the knife on Jon again, and sitting on his chest, aimed for his heart.

"Allie!" Jon yelled.

She wasn't sure if he was asking for her help, or telling her to run.

Seeing the knife aimed at Jon's heart made something snap inside Allie. She gripped the gun, and pulled it up in front of her. She silently aimed it. Jon saw her, the look in her eyes, and turned his head as she fired the shot.

Her ears were ringing as she watched Arnold K. Posner, her stepfather, rapist, tormentor, abuser...fall over dead on the floor.

Jon pushed Arnold off of him and Allie fell to her knees where she stood. Numb. Jon staggered over to her, and took the gun, sliding it across the floor.

He pulled her against him, "Are you okay?"

She didn't respond. Didn't shake her head, or say a word.

They heard sirens in the distance, and Allie pulled herself together.

"Jon," she started as she helped him apply pressure to his side.

"I love you, Allie." he said as his eyes drooped closed.

"Jon. Jon! Stay with me, please!" she cried as she shook him, trying to keep him concious.

The paramedics came rushing in, tending to Jon while hurling questions at Allie.

Everything happened so fast. Allie's mind just shut off.

The police asked questions. It was obvious self defense to them.

But in her heart, Allie knew...she knew...she did it to protect Jon, but more than that she did it to be free. To finally be able to sleep at night without wondering. To stop looking over her shoulder every time she was alone. To stop living in fear.

Allie visited Jon in the hospital, staying by his side just like he had done for her. It hurt her so bad to see him that way. To see the pain in her mind, she caused.

Once again, she was feeling useless. Even though she was rid of Arnold, she wasn't free. She didn't feel like she'd ever be free. Once again, the voices were back, a loud screaming voice echoing in her ears. She felt the familiar nagging to take a blade and block out the pain.

Jon made her promise.

Jon made her promise she would go to him if she felt this way again, but...she couldn't go to him because of everything she had caused.

She went into the hospital bathroom attached to Jon's room. She dug around in his bag until she found a razor. She held it in her hands, hoping she wasn't about to do what she knew she was...she waited. If the voices didn't speak again, she would be fine. She waited in silence until a voice rattled in her ear,

_Look at the man you love, he almost died because of you. _

_He's hurt because you YOU!_

_You killed a man thinking it would shut us up, but it didn't._

_You're worthless, Allie. Good for absolutely nothing._

_Arnold was right all along about you. You're only fooling Jon. Once he discovers the real you, the ugly you, he'll leave quicker than you can even blink._

The next thing Allie knew she was washing off the blood, and holding paper towels to her wounds.

Suddenly, it was completely clear to her. The voices were right. Jon deserved better, and the sooner she left, the less the heartbreak would be. She was like a plague. She ruined everything she touched. She couldn't subject Jon to anymore pain.

She walked out of the bathroom. Thankfully, Jon was still asleep. She wanted nothing more than to go and lay her body down beside him. To kiss him. Just one last time.

With a final look at Jonathan, she turned and walked out.

She went to their house, and gathered some of her things, and hopped the next bus out of town.

Leaving everything behind. Including Jon.

_**Uh oh. Allie is on the run. **_

_**Anyone know what its like to just have the need to get away from it all? Even if its the irresponsible thing to do.**_


	10. Without You

**Chapter 10**

Jon knew something was wrong when he woke up and Allie wasn't by his side. He just knew. He immediately began calling her cell phone over and over again, but it was turned off. He didn't know that she'd left it on the kitchen table at home on purpose.

He lay in that bed for the next few hours before ripping all the wires out of himself, and getting dressed. He called Rob to take him home. Rob had been looking for Allie all day, but to no avail.

Jon collapsed in a chair at the kitchen table, clutching Allie's phone in his hand. Close to tears, close to rage. Close to doing something stupid. Rob stood behind him, silently.

"Jon." he touched his friend's shoulder.

"What?" Jon said weakly.

There was a note pinned to the refrigerator. Jon went and ripped it down, blinkly through crazy, emotional, raw tears as he read what she had written to him. The last words she wanted him to know.

_Jonathan,_

_I'm sorry. By now you know I've gone. I need to be alone. I have so much going on in my head. I just need to sort all this out. You deserve better, Jon. I've never been good enough for you, and I know that now. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through. _

_I just have to go. I'm not okay right now, but I hope that someday I will be. You've helped me a lot, and I want to thank you. _

_I also need to tell you that I love you, and I'll miss you so much. It was real for me Jon, and I hope it was for you too. Don't wait for me, Jon. Go live your dream. I'll never forget you. This is goodbye._

_All my love, Allie. _

"Goddammit!" Jon yelled at the top of his voice. His face turning red from the effort of his scream.

"What did it say?" Rob asked after a minute.

"It said she's gone. And she's not coming back." Jon whispered.

"I'm sorry, Jon." Rob said after reading the note.

Jon locked himself in his bedroom for hours, days maybe, he wasn't sure. The pain was so raw. So unlike anything he'd ever felt. He missed Allie. He needed her. Where was she? Was she even alive? He didn't know.

For Jon, the pain became obsession as he poured every ounce of energy into trying to find her. He searched everywhere. He hung up flyers all over the state. He called hospitals, police stations, anywhere and everywhere he could think of.

Every time his front door opened he expected it to be her, walking back into his life, but that never happened.

Finally, towards the end of July Rob and Sami convinced Jon to get back in the gym. He was due in Florida in two weeks, and he couldn't show up the way he looked now. His diet had been mostly booze, and weed, and cigarettes for the past couple weeks.

The pain was still blinding sometimes, but Jon found that once he got back into the gym, and started socializing with his friends...it began to hurt just a little bit less.

He wondered about her all day, missed her every second, but he was getting better. He only hoped she was too. His precious, innocent Allie...

As the day came closer for the move to Florida he began packing up his boxes. He opened Allie's bedroom door for the first time since the night after she left. He remembered that night like it was yesterday. He'd slept on her bed, and cried himself to sleep in a drunken stupor clutching one of her shirts.

Why'd she have to leave? Why did she have to go? Why couldn't she just let him help her? He would never understand. He sat down in the middle of the room and began boxing up Allie's stuff. He wasn't going to be coming back here for a while, and he didn't want to see her stuff laying around when he got back.

It was hard, painful, and sad, but he did it. Piece by piece of everything she owned went into boxes that he stacked in the closet, and against the wall. Every piece of her clothing. Every book she owned. All of her bobby pins, and elastic hair holders. All of her notebooks with her little fucking poems about him, and all her fucking grocery lists for them.

And the pictures. God, the pictures were the worst. Pictures of him that she'd taken while he was standing out on the porch smoking. Pictures he'd snapped of her in her cheerleading uniform while she posed silly for him. Pictures of their smiling faces pressed together. Pictures of him wrestling, pictures Rob's girlfriend had insisted taking of them together...

God there were so many pictures. So many reminders of her...

He tossed them all in a shoebox and carried them out to the porch. He flicked his zippo and stared down into the box ready to drop the lighter and destroy all their memories. All the reminders.

But he couldn't do it. He cursed loudly and carried the box back inside. He placed it in the closet with the rest of _her_ things.

A few hours later when he was finished he drove to the gym. Time to sweat out the grief.

Sami sat back and watched as Jon was tearing it up. He glanced at Rob who only shrugged his shoulders. Jon was becoming a beast. He'd put on a few pounds of muscle in the last couple weeks.

"Hey man, you're looking good." Sami mentioned as Jon walked up, wiping sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

Jon simply nodded.

A few other guys joined them as they were standing around changing, or getting things out of their lockers. The conversation turned to Allie, as it always did with strangers. They always wanted to know...

The answers were always the same.

_No I haven't heard from her._

_No I don't know where she is._

_Yeah, it is hard and hurts like a motherfucker._

Or sometimes it was just, _Shut the hell up_.

But today, he was emotional from going through all of her things, and he just wasn't in the mood to talk. So when a younger guy made a comment he shouldn't have, something along the lines of "Moxley, serves you right I guess for hooking up with a girl just as fucked up as you.."

Jon beat the guy's head into the locker so fast he didn't even have time to think about it. He stormed off and left everyone standing wondering what just happened.

He couldn't wait to get out of this godforsaken place. Out of this godforsaken house. Everything here was Allie. He had to get out. Had to get her out of his head. She was gone.

A few days later Jon sat on a plane headed for Florida. A part of him wondered if Allie would come back to the house once she knew he was gone. A part of him hoped...He had to put Allie behind him. He was about to begin a new stage in his career, and he needed to be one hundred percent focused.

"Goodbye, Allie." he whispered as he stared out the window of the plane.

Two states over in Indiana Allie was standing at a mailbox getting ready to mail her college Financial Aid forms. She thought about never going home, but she knew she couldn't run forever. She also knew that Jon would be gone, hopefully.

She hoped like crazy that he followed through with his dream, and went to Florida. She hoped her leaving didn't interfere with that. In the weeks she'd been gone she'd tried to put herself first, and get better. It wasn't easy, and sometimes she still went to the blade as a way of coping with her pain, but day by day...she was getting better.

She missed Jon. She wanted him by her side, but she knew if they were together getting better would be next to impossible. Jon wanted to help her so bad, but...being around someone so intense wasn't good for Allie. She needed to be alone to heal.

She'd shot a man.

Shot him, in the heat of the moment, in self defense. But her blood was running cold as she pulled the trigger and that's something she was going to have to live with for the rest of her life. And nothing, no one could ever make it right.

"Allie!" her coworker peaked her head out of the diner's front door, "Your break is over."

Allie sighed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She had gotten a job at the diner a couple weeks ago, and she hated it. But, it helped her keep up her half of the rent with her coworker, and the work kept her mind off of Jon.

College started August third, and she intended to be back in Milltown by then.

Not a day went by when she didn't think about Jon. God, she missed him, craved him. Her tears still hadn't dried up where he was concerned. She knew she only added to her own heartache when she left, but it was better this way.

She guessed it wasn't meant to be after all, but she would forever be grateful for everything he had done for her. She would never forget him, and the way he loved her. Openly, freely, without requirements or questions.

"Goodbye, Jon." she whispered as she slipped her final applications into the mailbox and walked back in the diner.


	11. Is This The End?

**_Guys, I still believe that The Babysitter is over! :( Go check it out if you have not read it! xo_**

_**So, this is the Final chapter. I'm writing a sequel called 'A Tangled Web' so be on the lookout for the continuation of Jon and Allie's story. Will they actually ever be able to be happy together? They're two messed up individuals, that's for sure.**_

_**I'd appreciate your reviews. Do you think Jon and Allie can make it happen? Will they even see eachother again? Will one of them cave and try to track the other down?**_

_**Let me know!**_

**Chapter 11**

Working for the past few months in FCW had been great. Jon was totally loving it. It was easy, a lot of rules, but he was still enjoying himself. Not a day went by that he didn't think of Allie, but he was slowly beginning to let her go. She had her reasons for leaving.

He'd worked some dark matches, and of course the FCW television show. They'd booked him as Dean Ambrose now. It was hard, and took a lot of getting used to...people calling him Dean all the time instead of Jon.

He even made some friends. Yeah, Jon Moxley made friends. Colby Lopez, who Jon knew of already, was now going by Seth Rollins was quickly becoming a buddy of his. They occasionally went out for beers with Leighla, his girlfriend.

It was sometimes hard for Jon when she came along. She had dark hair just like Allie. And sometimes when her back was turned Jon found himself wishing it was his girl. Truthfully, she didn't look anything like Allie. Just had the same hair.

"Hey man, you wanna come over and catch the game tonight, or something?" Colby asked Jon as they headed out to their cars after a workout.

It was October 14th. One year ago he'd offered Allie dinner and a ride home. Then, he'd kissed her in the dark against the hood of his car.

"No thanks, man. I'm just gonna go home and pass out." Jon said lamely.

The company had a 'wellness policy' that prevented him from lighting up like he wanted to, so he planned on going home and getting stupid drunk and trying to forget all about her, again even though he already knew it was impossible.

Once at home in his apartment he tossed his keys onto the counter and pulled his sweaty shirt over his head. He unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the floor where he stood. Stepping over them, he reached for his cigarettes. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet. He didn't bother with a glass.

On the way back into the living room he stopped and fished his wallet out of his pants. He plopped himself down on the couch and took a sip of the amber liquid, letting it burn easy and slow on the way down.

He was going to have himself a full blown pity party tonight. He opened his wallet and retrieved the worn piece of paper he kept inside the folds. Allie's goodbye letter. He read it over and over again while taking sip after sip of his drink.

His mind became hazed after a while, and he passed out on the couch replaying the night they'd kissed over and over in his head. What would have happened if he'd just fucked her in the backseat? Or on the hood of his car? Or on the cold ground? Maybe he should have just made her ride him in the driver's seat.

He could have probably avoided all this if he'd just have gotten her out of his system properly that first night. But no, he had to go and care. He had to go and give a fuck what happened to her. Well, no more. Jon Moxley was a fool.

This was his chance to reinvent himself. Jon Moxley was emotional, and let things get to him. Dean Ambrose was never going to be like that. Cold, cruel, calculated, was the new him.

Allie was back in Milltown, just outside Philly, at college. She loved it, but she still hadn't decided what she wanted to do with her education. She wanted to help people, she knew that.

Every day the scars on the arms, and legs were a reminder of what she'd been through. She had no ieda how to cope with that, and she chose to go it alone. She didn't want anyone else to have to make that choice. She wanted to be the hand extended to girls like herself who suffered what she had suffered.

She finished her last class of the night at around nine, and found herself just driving around. She knew what today was. October 14th. She knew this was the day, one year ago, that she and Jon had drove out to the old mill bridge, and she'd let him kiss her for the first time.

She could still hear his perfect voice in her ears, "_I need to kiss you_."

She sighed, and suddenly found herself driving up the lane to Jon's house. She wondered if anyone would be there. She wondered if he sold it? Surely not, it was his grandmother's. She wondered if her stuff was still there. Had he kept it?

She discovered there was no one there. She got out and walked around. She hadn't been up here since she came back to Milltown, and not since the day she gathered her things and left Jon high and dry. She regretted that. So much. But she wasn't in her right mind. She wasn't thinking clearly, and she needed space to do that.

No matter how much she regretted it, and how much she wished there had been another way. She knew it was the right decision to make. She hadn't cut herself in months, and she had finally made peace with what she'd done. She even went and visited Arnold's grave. She let loose everything she'd ever wanted to say to him, and smiled when she finally got it all off of her chest. Stupid bastard.

Now she found herself turning the knob to see if it was locked. It was, but she dug in her pockets, and used her key to unlock the door. A wave of familiarity washed over her as she opened the front door to the huse her and Jon had shared for months. There was a stagnant and sort of musty smell in the air, and Allie guessed it hadn't been opened in a couple months.

She walked around. She knew it wasn't good for her mind to be here. She was just now getting over Jon, somewhat, and being here was making her cry. Making her heart break all over again. She almost walked into her old bedroom, but instead walked down the hall to Jon's room.

There was still a picture of him and her in a frame on the nightstand. It was facing down, but it was still there. She tipped it up, her breath catching in the throat as she did. She hadn't laid eyes on Jon's face since the day she left, and seeing it now...well...

God, his perfect smile, that crazy dimple, and those sweet blue eyes. She missed him. This wasn't healthy, she knew. Still she couldn't stop herself from curling up into his blankets and letting herself fall asleep on his bed.

She woke up in the middle of the night and cursed herself. She quickly got up, and left Jon's house, locking the door behind her with a vow not to go back.

But she did go back, every once in a while. Especially after she read online the reports of famous Indy wrestler Jon Moxley getting signed and being booked as Dean Ambrose. She'd missed him so much, but been so happy for him. He was living his dream, and she was working towards her own.

They were both happy, or at least they appeared to be. Maybe they weren't meant to be after all.


End file.
